Talk:Testimonial
what is this key item used for? o.o i think its much efford to catch 10k fishies to get this key item .,. and this rod...is it thaaaaaat good? o.o 10k fishies...*eyeroll and headshaking* -Calined ---- I suppose the Key Item (well, and the title "Lu Shang-like Fisher King") is there to differentiate you, someone who completed the quest, from someone who went and bought Lu Shang's Rod for 7-8 mil (Ramuh price) at the AH. Lu Shang's Fishing Rod is the only rod capable of catching all of the "Legendary" fish; these fish are used in high-level crafting recipes and fetch a heavy price at the AH. It's one of the best rods for catching big fish in general (though it can break; it can be repaired via high-level Woodworking craft or the quest "The Immortal Lu Shang" if that happens, however). It's a fantastic showpiece for people who are into that sort of thing. As previously mentioned, it's potentially worth millions of gil (your server may vary) if you decide to sell it. Another thing, and perhaps the most important as of recently, is that the quest for the new Ebisu Fishing Rod—the best rod for catching small fish, with the added benefit of being absolutely unbreakable (though it's also Rare/EX, so it can't be sold via AH or Bazaar)—requires trade of two Legendary Fish, one of which can only be caught with Lu Shang's Rod. So, yeah, I'd say that's worth 10,000 Moat/Forest Carp...Though I'll admit I'm not much of a Fisherman myself. My Fishing skill is something like Level 3. X\ -Maledict omg O_O ok then its ok that you need 10k fishies for it~ and you have 100k gil too XD but a stack of moat carp is sellable at unicorn for 6k hmmm :/ and if you need 10k fishies....that is..hmm*calculating* you need 830~ stacks for this o.o that is *calculating* 160~* a FULL 60 items inventory! thats so much .,. but if i am fishing all the time and have nothing else to do to give fishies to them...ok~ but i HAVE other things to do and i am just fishing 3% of the time i am playing.. so:no! >,< Calined 04:47, 4 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- Key items basically just flag you as having done something so that the game allows you to do something else. So this one flags you as having completed this quest, and might be necessary for a current quest (i.e. Indomitable Spirit for the Ebisu) or is in there just in case they decide to add a future quest with this as a prerequisite. It would be interesting to know if you can log Indomitable Spirit without completing the Lu Shang quest. --Gahoo 05:26, 4 Nov 2005 (PST) ---- Calined: You don't need to store it all in inventory and trade it at once! You can(and normally will) trade Carp to them as you get it. They'll log each one traded. (They keep excellent count.) I believe one of them can tell you how many Carp they've recieved from you as well. (I think they continue logging Moat Carp even after you've obtained the rod.) Gahoo: Heh. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Serpent Rumors was the only trigger needed (and possibly also fame). You wouldn't get very far, though, without the Lu Shang's. (And 80+ Fishing Skill...And a 115K GP Key Item...) Perhaps the Testimonial could be used for replacing Lu Shang's with an Ebisu-ish unbreakable version in the future? (Relic Fishing Rod...Oy vey...) -Maledict ---- yes i know how the system works i am a programmer =P and i dont meant to trade it all in once(thats impossible), but still its so much~ Calined 02:59, 7 Nov 2005 (PST) Other uses... Quote this key item to anyone with a Relic or Mythic weapon. If you're feeling cruel. --Volkai 20:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC)